Elementos
by IgneelForYou
Summary: Un suceso extraordinariamente raro tomó parte en la ciudad de Fiore, afectando principalmente a los magos de Fairy Tail, que después de una batalla inexplicable, fueron exiliados en parejas por una fuerza superior a distintas partes del mundo. Entre la inercia de la ignorancia sobre la situación de sus compañeros y sus sentimientos encontrados, lucharan para volver a encontrarse.
1. Agua y metal

**Capítulo 1. Agua y metal.**

En un recóndito pueblo de Moscú, aparecieron ambos dos. Deseando la muerte a cada paso, recorrieron a pie más de siete kilómetros sin decir una sola palabra. El silencio era un arma de doble filo, dolía, molestaba, se hacía más espeso y difícil de tragar a cada minuto que pasaba, pero sabían que era lo mejor. Era lo que ambos habían aprendido en su primer gremio. Era mucho el dolor que soportaban en aquel entonces, por lo tanto sólo había pocas manera de aguantarlo.

Callar. No hablar si no es para intercambiar información -absolutamente necesaria-. Las palabras denotan sentimientos. Los sentimientos, emociones. Las emociones conllevan a la fragilidad. Ellos no podían ser frágiles, no se les estaba permitido, ¿cómo llegar a darse aquel gusto?

Mechones largos y azulados se asomaban debajo de un gorro de lana. Unos ojos tristes del mismo tono, miraban perdidos al horizonte. Era abrigado aquel tapado azul mar que llevaba puesto, le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Era ajustado, su figura curva se dejaba notar desde la distancia, pero no había forma de poder dejar de sentir escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo. Hielo. Sentía como su cuerpo quería transformarse en hielo. Convertirse en aquel material sólido del que no se puede escapar, el que no te deja sentir. La magia de hielo.. quería convertirse en magia de hielo. La que él utilizaba para defenderla. La magia de hielo que parecía nunca caer.

Un grito grave resonó en su mente y quedó paralizada en el medio de la calle. _"Gray-sama.."_. Las lágrimas asomaron por fin hasta sus mejillas y cayeron congelándose en forma abrupta. El cielo nublado no tardo en oscurecerse por completo. Juvia miró sus manos sucias, temblaba.

 _– No hagas de esto una situación mártir, Juvia._ – Gajeel era más alto por al menos una cabeza. Al volverse hacia atrás para acercarse a ella, su altura se hizo notar muchísimo más. La camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, tenía rotas ambas mangas y aunque la noche se asomaba y hacía tanto frío como para que al respirar, un poco de vapor saliera de sus bocas, él se mantenía firme. Ni un solo bello de su piel estaba erizado, ni aunque el viento soplara cada vez con más fuerza. Los tres piercings que tenía sobre una de sus cejas, brillaban por el reflejo de una luz que se encendía a lo lejos. La calle estaba vacía y las casas parecían totalmente abandonadas. – Tenemos que buscar algún lugar donde quedarnos esta noche y mañana nos vamos.

 _– Ir.. ¡¿a dónde?! –_ La calma que trataba de mantener desapareció de un momento a otro. Sus piernas estaban cansadas, las plantas de sus pies dolían, aquellas botas fueron una decisión pésima.. si sólo hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar aquel día.. _– ¡Estamos en otro continente, Gajeel!_ – Agitó su cabeza en una negación totalmente contradictoria y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Sus ojos no paraban de llorar. – _¡Todos están muertos, no hay lugar al que ir!_

Una calidez inesperada la abrumó por completo. Abrió los ojos de par en par al encontrarse con un abrazo que la terminó de desarmar por completo. Sintió a su alma estremecer y partírsele el corazón en pedazos cada vez más pequeños. De esos, que cada vez es más difícil volver a juntar.

Gajeel la apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza y acomodó su mentón en el cálido gorro de lana de Juvia. Ojos rojos, como sangre, conformaban una mirada rabiosa que deseaba muerte. De él o de alguien más, no importaba, pero muerte al fin.

 _– Tenemos que volver a nuestro hogar. Aunque seamos los únicos que quedemos.. tenemos que volver y reclamarlo. –_ Juvia lo abrazó también, dejando de temblar, correspondió al calor de aquella amistad inquebrantable.

– _Está bien.. Gajeel._

Antes de entrada la media noche, decidieron escabullirse dentro de una Iglesia. Ésta estaba abierta al público, por lo que se encontraron con varios indigentes tapados con mantas sucias y sentados sobre pedazos de cartón en las esquinas del lugar. En los bancos enfilados milimétricamente dormían algunas mujeres. Recostadas y envueltas en abrigos grotescos y desteñidos.

Se apoyaron en una de las paredes y se dejaron caer hasta el piso casi al mismo tiempo. Respiraron profundo y soltaron el aire despacio.

Gajeel tocó lo más suave posible la rodilla de Juvia y al mover su cabeza buscando su mirada, sonrió cansado.

– _No creo que hablar con alguien sirva de algo aquí.. ya sabes, no hablamos ruso._ – Juvia se sintió un poco apenada y bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa leve y burlona. No tenía idea de cómo actuar o pensar. _– Mañana buscaremos la forma de irnos de aquí, te lo aseguro._

 _– Gajeel.. –_ Cuidadosa en sus palabras, trató de dejar sus pensamientos a un lado. Era necesario que parara de pensar en tormentosos momentos que no iban a servir de nada. – _Sé que todavía tenemos inculcado aquello que aprendimos en nuestro primer gremio.. Phantom._ – Él la miró dubitativo y sacó su mano de aquella rodilla fría y huesuda. No sabía a dónde quería llegar pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo. – _No olvidas que crear lazos afectivos entre nosotros estaba casi prohibido, ¿verdad?_

 _– Lo recuerdo_ – Asintió firme.

 _– Sé que nosotros nunca hablamos sobre lo que nos pasaba, lo que deseábamos.. sé que somos amigos ahora, es decir, desde que nos unimos a Fairy Tail, pero igualmente.. no hablamos de estas cosas, y yo.._

 _– Juvia –_ La voz gruesa de Gajeel la detuvo en alto. Ella lo observó con un brillo diminuto en los ojos. – _Nunca creí que eso hiciera falta. Aunque no nos hayan permitido formar vínculos anteriormente, y no hayamos tenido una amistad hasta que nos unimos a Fairy Tail, te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de todo._

 _– ¿De.. todo?_

 _– Sé lo que Fairy Tail significa para ti, porque es lo mismo para mí. Sé que te sentís en plan de demostrar todo el tiempo a los demás que no importa tu vida si es por tus amigos por quién la das y no te faltaron oportunidades de probarlo._

 _– Yo.. los quiero. A todos. Son mi familia ahora.. lo eran.. –_ El corazón de Juvia se estrujó un poco más al recordar. – _De solo pensar que no estarán más.. que no podré verlo más.. es decir.._

 _– ¿Gray? –_ Recordó casi en un flashback como el cuerpo inmóvil del mago yacía en el piso y los gritos por todos lados. Volvió a escuchar como si pasara otra vez, sus propios huesos, huesos de metal, rompiéndose. La impotencia y la rabia lo hicieron morderse la lengua. – _Juvia.. lo siento, no pude.._

 _– Cállate, tonto_ – Juvia volvía a llorar mientras una mujer de gran edad prendía unas velas gastadas en un altar diminuto dedicado a una extraña virgen. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gajeel mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodó un poco, teniendo en mente tratar de descansar un poco. _– No vas a dormir, ¿verdad?_

 _– No, descansa tranquila._

 _– ¿En qué piensas, Gajeel?_

Una enorme explosión se daba lugar entre los libros desparramados por todos lados. Unos anteojos rojos, con vidrios resquebrajados, quedaron tirados en el suelo. El grito tremendamente agudo de dolor se escuchó una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero no pudo ser capaz de divisar el origen de éste.

Suspiró agotado al volver en sí, a aquella realidad que ahora era el piso frío, húmedo, de esa iglesia, y a su compañera dormida en su hombro izquierdo. Miró a la puerta abierta de la Iglesia, el cielo empezaba a despejarse, y la luna brillaba. Pero sólo un poco. Una lágrima rápida y silenciosa cayó hasta dar en su rodilla. _"Levy.. más te vale seguir con vida.. maldita enana"._

Los días consiguientes transcurrieron lentos y tristes. El sol no aparecía, ni siquiera daba indicios de querer asomarse. Juvia lloraba todo el tiempo (a escondidas y en silencio para no preocupar tanto a Gajeel). Él se ahogaba en sus propios pensamientos y descargaba su furia con enormes árboles; árboles de troncos tan grandes que parecían inquebrantables.. pero que en 15 minutos terminaban convirtiéndose en madera que los magos usaban para hacer algunas fogatas en las madrugadas.

Los dientes de Gajeel trituraban una cacerola de metal vieja y desagradablemente oxidada. Sentados en el cordón de una vereda con el amanecer arribando la ciudad, el silencio dio su último respiro y desapareció sutilmente.

 _– Juvia, no te he visto usar tu magia en estos días, ¿estás bien?_

 _– Sí, es sólo que no encuentro una razón para hacerlo._

Gajeel se reincorporó mirando al cielo y suspiró tranquilamente. Arrojó a un costado las manijas plásticas de aquella cacerola mal oliente, de sabor nauseabundo y al sentirse con bastante poder en su cuerpo, pudo volver a recordar por una milésima de segundo, lo que se sentía estar vivo.

 _– Nos vamos_ – Replicó sin titubear. La peliazul lo miró sorprendida, inclinando la cabeza hacía arriba para observarlo mejor. Se dio cuenta de que iba en serio.

 _– ¿A dónde, Gajeel?_

 _– Al mar –_ Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿el mar? ¿Podría permitirse reencontrarse con ella misma otra vez? – _Deja de llorar, idiota._

 _– Es que.. yo.._

 _– No podemos regresar a Fiore de la manera en la que estamos, ni siquiera es una opción –_ Gajeel le extendió la mano a Juvia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. – _Doy por seguro que están vivos, Juvia. Eso es lo que nos enseñó Fairy Tail, a luchar. Todos ellos deben estar luchando ahora mismo, tenemos que volver a nuestro gremio._

Juvia sujeto con fuerza la mano de su compañero y se levantó erguida de un solo movimiento. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y asintió suave con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

 _– Hagámoslo, Gajeel._

 _– Gee-hee_ – Sonrió honesto mientras levantaba un puño al aire. – _Un tonto que conozco diría.. "¡Estoy encendido!"._


	2. Rayos y truenos infernales

**Capítulo 2. Rayos y truenos infernales.**

La respiración agitada se aceleraba cada vez más en la carrera del rubio, que desesperado llegó a creerla un imposible. Hacía tanto no se sentía tan débil y diminuto, el mundo se le escabullía de las manos. Las piernas le temblaban a cada paso; al principio pensó que era a causa del cansancio. Correr más de 200 metros en casi segundos no era algo que solía hacer, ni siquiera por práctica. Pero no, el corazón latió casi derrotado cuando se percató que aquel temblor era un sinónimo de miedo. Miedo como nunca antes había tenido.

Desde una altura totalmente exorbitante, el cuerpo inmóvil de la bellísima y delicada Mirajane, caía cual bolsa de cemento a una velocidad increíble. El vestido color fucsia que traía puesto parecía aletear a compocé con la velocidad de la caída. Sus brazos ligeros se dejaban caer en la superioridad de la nada. Aunque estaba consiente del lugar en el que estaba y a donde estaba cayendo, no pudo volver en sí, ni reaccionar al respecto. _"Lissana.. Elfman.. lo siento mucho.. yo, ya no puedo..."_

100 metros. 80 metros. 60 metros. Mirajane caía y caían al igual sus lagrimas. Se desprendían de su rostro instantáneamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Intentó inútilmente y sin resultados, poder convertirse, usar lo que sea que quedara de su poder mágico; pero fue algo desesperado y sin sentido. Ella sabía la cantidad de poder que ya no tenía y tenía bien en claro lo que le esperaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. _"Quizás la muerte no sea tan mala.. tengo alma de demonio, puede que me lleve bien con ellos."_

– _¡Mirajane!_

Aquel grito desgarrador obligó a que abriera los ojos. Mientras seguía cayendo observó un rastro de polvo que se asomaba casi al lugar en el que iba dirigida su caída. Estaban en medio de la nada misma. ¿Un desierto? ¿Sahara? No podía ser verdad.

 _– ¡Maldición, Mirajane! ¡Reacciona!_

 _– ¿La..xus?_

 _– ¡¿Qué mierda les diré a Lissana y Elfman, Mirajane?!_ – La agitada voz del rubio cada vez se veía más forzada, la caída tomó una velocidad impresionante. Alrededor del cuerpo pálido de la ojiazul se encendía una aurora. Él no iba a lograr alcanzarla. Mirajane se estrellaría sin más contra la arena desértica de aquel lugar y moriría con el impacto. – _¡Te mataré yo mismo si sobrevives a la caída sin hacer nada!_

 _"Elfman.. Lissana.."_ no podía sacarlos de su cabeza. Pero, ¿quién podría, al pensar constantemente que tus hermanos menores estaban al borde de la muerte cuando a uno mismo lo mandan a volar, sin poder hacer nada? La impunidad, la impotencia, la rabia. No quería morir, pero le quedaban pocas razones, el sufrimiento avanzaba a pasos agigantados en la vida de todos a los que frecuentaba y sobre ella misma, sin ninguna razón aparente. La soledad.. divina arma de doble filo. Que encantadora podría llegar a ser en las penumbras del abismo y qué dolorosa.. a los pies de una tumba.

Por otra parte.. _"Laxus"._

Y ahora, al cerrar los ojos, volvía a atender la barra del gremio. Sonreía feliz mientras preparaba café. ¡Sorpresivo pedido! ¡Laxus pidió un café! Entre los gremios que poseían integrantes con un particular cariño por las bebidas alcohólicas, Fairy Tail se encontraba entre los primeros. Y ahí estaba también el futuro próximo maestro, pidiéndose un café, mientras escuchaba a ojos cerradas las paparruchadas que hablaban sus compañeros.

Compañeros, compañeros. Familia, mejor dicho. Lazos entreverados entre sí, era un completo placer compartir así la vida, porque a todos les dolía, pero de esa manera quizás un poco menos.

 _– ¿Le pongo leche, Laxus?_

 _– No, así está bien._

 _– ¿Y algo para acompañarlo?_

 _– ¿Cómo qué?_ – Laxus la miró de reojo con una sonrisa picara mientras se acercaba un poco más a la barra y apoyaba en esta su codo. _– No creo que lo que quiero, esté disponible._

 _– ¿Lo que.. querés?_ – Mirajane se prendió fuego por dentro, su rostro parecía un tomate. Sonrió un poco nerviosa pero con la misma ternura de siempre y miró al piso un poco resignada. _– Hay un poco de Lemon Pie._

 _– Lemon pie está bien. –_ Laxus echó una carcajada ahogada mientras con la vista baja le dio el primer sorbo al café.

– _¡Laxus! ¡Pelea conmigo!_ – Natsu se acercaba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante por entre medio de las mesas. En la distancia su puño venía cerrándose y convirtiéndose en llamas a la vez.

Fuego, fuego rojo, rojo fuego. Rojo llama, llama roja. Paradoja. De un solo golpe en el abdomen, Laxus consiguió dejarlo tirado en el piso por varios segundos.. y sin siquiera voltearse en su asiento. Su café derramó una o dos gotas y se lo vio suspirar bastante molesto al respecto.

– _Oigan, oigan.. ¿ya están empezando otra vez?_ – Mira parecía retarlos, pero su voz no tenía ni un ápice de enojo. Es más, sonreía. Sonreía, lo que la hacía peor, más vulnerable. Pero no le importaba sentirse vulnerable si a su alrededor estaba su fuerza, su familia, de la que podía depender con un solo chasquido.

 _– Mira-san.. ayuda.. –_ Natsu yacía en el suelo agarrándose el estómago. Su cara se tornaba de a poco de un color oscuro, pálido.

 _– Laxus, ya sabes que Natsu no puede hacerte frente, ¿por qué sigues lastimándolo?_

 _– Oye.. Mira.. no me refería a esa ayuda. –_ El pelirosa se quejaba desde el piso mientras Laxus sonreía divertido. Se le hacía divertido verlo retorcerse, pero no era eso. Era la calidez de encontrarse de donde nunca quería irse. Era la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar y saber que no va a haber nadie, ni nada, que pueda arrebatártelo de las manos.

 _– No es mi culpa. Él vino corriendo hacia mí con esa estúpida flamita.. yo sólo me defendí._

Mira suspiró dándose por vencida. No iba a lograr ni en un millón de años que esos dos pudiesen estar en paz por más de una hora. A fin de cuentas eran unos chiquilines, y así la pasaban bien.

Era pasada la madrugada cuando Mira terminaba de ordenar la barra en el bar del gremio. La última en las mesas era Cana. Ebria empedernida que dormía apoyada en un barril de sake con las mejillas coloradas. _"Mejor dejarla ahí"_ pensó. Se levantaría sola y se iría a su habitación como siempre. No le gustaba que la despertaran.

Desde el segundo piso, apoyado sobre la barandilla del balcón, Laxus la observaba en silencio. Tan tranquila y metódica en todas sus convicciones. Hasta ordenando botellas con bebidas alcohólicas baratas y letales para el hígado, (que de sólo pensar en emborracharse con eso le daba repugnancia), le parecía que no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo mejor que ella.

Afuera se escuchaban algunos pájaros. Molestos para el oído de Laxus. Pensó en soltar algún rayo en la parte trasera del gremio para ahuyentarlos, pero eso causaría un poco de revuelo. Quizás despertaría a su abuelo también y no tenía ganas de soportarlo aquella mañana. La idea se esfumó de su cabeza de manera repentina. Escucharía a los molestos pájaros durante un rato más.

Se dio vuelta dejando su espalda apoyada en la baranda del balcón y cruzado de brazos, el rubio observó frente a él la pizarra de trabajos. Clase S.. clase S.. no había muchas opciones, y él, Laxus, no iba a tomar algún trabajo menor a aquel rango.

No la escuchó subir las escaleras, ni posicionarse cerca de él mientras lo observaba. Mirajane sonreía con ternura a su derecha, mientras le daba una ojeada a los trabajos requeridos para disimular.

– _Hace mucho que no salís a hacer ningún trabajo. Vas a oxidarte._

 _– Lo sé.. prefiero quedarme con el maestro, siempre soy de ayuda para él. –_ No dejaba de sonreír, provocaba en la gente tanta ternura que de a ratos, al corazón frío de Laxus, le daban ganas de vomitar una especie de bola de peluche atorada en la garganta. _– Sin embargo, estaba pensando en salir._

 _– ¿A qué tipo de trabajo?_

 _– Clase S, por supuesto._

 _– No debería decirlo, pero._. – Laxus sonrió malicioso y cerró los ojos, obstinado como siempre. – _Después de tanto tiempo sin salir, deberías tener cuidado._

 _– Estás.. ¿preocupándote por mí, Laxus Dreyar?_ – Un leve sonrojo ocupó los pómulos del rubio, que al sentir un calor incontenible en el rostro volteó la cabeza para disimular mientras se ponía serio radicalmente. – _Sin embargo.. quizás si me haga falta un poco de ayuda._

 _– Bueno, para eso están tus hermanos, ¿no?_ – Mira negó con la cabeza sutilmente.

– _Ellos no son clase S todavía, ¿recuerdas?_

 _– ¿Y Erza?_

 _– Ella se irá con Natsu y los demás mañana. Aunque es de clase S, nunca deja a su grupo.. es una especie de.._

 _– ..de mamá molesta y cojonuda. –_ Laxus terminó la oración de Mira con las palabras justas y ambos esbozaron una cálida sonrisa. – _Gildarts no volverá dentro de un tiempo tampoco y Mystogan ya no forma parte del gremio. –_ El rubio se acercó a la pizarra y de un tirón rápido desenganchó una hoja de papel ubicado en una de las esquinas más altas. Se la ofreció a la peliblanca y esperó en silencio a su respuesta.

 _– ¿El desierto de Sahara?_ – Observó la misión en silencio luego de releerla una segunda vez. La recompensa era adecuada para el trabajo, pero no estaba segura.

– _Saldremos al amanecer. Nos dividiremos la paga, es un buen precio._ – Mira sonrió asintiendo.

– _Así que.. esta será nuestra primera misión juntos, ¿deberíamos celebrar?_

 _– Mejor cuando regresemos. Pasaré por ti._

Laxus se alejó sin darle una mirada antes, pero escuchó una risita, casi como un susurro a sus espaldas. Había caído de lleno en su trampa y lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo.. o no quiso. Después de todo, no le caería nada mal un poco de diversión. Se le pasó por la mente en un flashback, algunas portadas de revistas comprometedoras en las que Mirajane posaba con sonrisa tentadora en traje de baño, pero sonrió absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la recordó transformada en demonio. _"Prefiero la sonrisa macabra en la que parece que va a matarme con sólo ponerme un dedo encima.."._

 _– ¡Mirajane! ¡Maldición!_ – Laxus corría desesperado, la taquicardia en su pecho cada vez era más fuerte. Cerró los puños con fuerza, no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba hacer, pero no veía otra manera de ayudarla. Mirajane, moriría.

Laxus se detuvo de golpe y en un suspiro desesperado diviso en su cuerpo todo el poder que encontró. Cerró su puño izquierdo y en un movimiento brutalmente atroz golpeó la arena caliente con todas sus fuerzas.

Polvo, tierra y arena se elevaron al mismo tiempo, guiadas por la ventisca misma creada por la magia, un remolino se elevó sobre Laxus, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que evocar a un grito que parecía desgarrarlo por dentro. De su puño entumecido salían relámpagos que chistaban e impactaban en la arena resquebrajada por el calor.

Los rayos se elevaban verticalmente en dirección a Mirajane, que mientras caía los últimos metros, observaba atónita el paisaje a su alrededor. Luces brillantes, truenos, rayos, relámpagos, todo dirigido hacia ella. Por un momento pensó que Laxus querría terminar con su sufrimiento antes de que tocara el suelo, pero la idea se le borró instantáneamente de la cabeza y esperó el impacto a ojos cerrados.

Sintió una electricidad cálida en su cuerpo que la envolvió e inmovilizó por lo que parecieron segundos infinitos. Las chispas la recorrían de manera entera, nunca le había pasado antes, el creer que el pecho se le iba a explotar. Estaba sobre cargada de una magia radical que no era la suya. La magia de un dragón de segunda generación. Gritó en un éxtasis gozoso, mientras se retorcía en el aire, las ondas de luz explotaban a su alrededor sin cesar.

El impacto de la caída no se demoraría un segundo más, y casi instintivamente dejó que el poder fluyera por sus venas. Su pelo se tornó grisáceo más que blanco y su mirada cambió a una agresividad absoluta. Aquel vestido delicado se transformó en un atuendo descubierto en el que su figura se dejaba lucir de manera exorbitante. Escamas salieron de su piel, una cola le nació de repente, y alas.. las alas demoníacas que la pararon en seco metros antes de la arena sucia que yacía en el medio de la nada.

Aún chispeaba rayos claros a su alrededor, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sostenida en el aire y de que Laxus, de rodillas a una distancia considerable, respiraba con dificultad mientras la miraba en lo alto, absorto de tal admiración.

 _– ¡Laxus! –_ Mirajane se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar a su lado. Pudo llegar a sostener su caída cansada con sus brazos y lo ayudó a recostarse en la arena. El rubio respiraba con dificultad, aún tenía golpes en los brazos, unos pares de rasguños en la cara, los pantalones llenos de barro seco y su abrigo había quedado tirado varios metros atrás mientras corría. – _Laxus.. ¡¿qué hiciste?!_

 _– Te dí mi poder, tonta._ – Él frunció el ceño al verla desesperada. _– Me recuperaré en un par de horas, sólo necesito descansar._

 _– Estabas tan lastimado allá en Fiore.. pensé que ya no tenías nada de poder, no creí que pudieras hacer algo así._

 _– No me subestimes, Mira_ – Laxus sonrió y acarició con discreción el rostro demoníaco aun transformado de Mirajane. – _Ya te había dicho que me gustas más así, ¿verdad?_

 _– Laxus.. –_ Mirajane volvió a su forma habitual en un cerrar de ojos casi espiritual. Suspiró con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio inentendible.

– _¿Me alcanzas mi abrigo?_ – Pidió el rubio señalando sin mirar a lo que eran casi 60 metros de distancia de ellos.

– _¿Tenés frío? Estamos en el medio del desierto._

 _– Quiero usarlo como almohada, creo que necesito estar acostado un rato más. –_ Mira asintió en silencio y al pararse volvió a observar a Laxus.

– _Tenemos que regresar al gremio. A Fiore._

 _– Sí, y lo más rápido posible._


End file.
